Hyrule: The Creation of the Great Sea
by Kira-Katt
Summary: Zelda has given birth to the next heir of Hyrule, Tetra. She wishes that her child will have the freedom that she never had and escapes to the sea. Connects Ocarina of Time to Wind Waker. Tetra / Link paring.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 1 - The birth of the next heir

As the lightning struck it illuminated a lone figure standing in the castle's tower. His expression was that of stone as he stared out of the window deep in thought. The room was in complete darkness aside from the strikes of lightning that sometimes lit the inhabitants. At another flash of light one could glimpsed the two nervous looking guards standing on either side of the door. They dared not voice their thoughts during the king's silence. The only noise to be hear was the rain as it pelted the windows. Though he did not show it the king even more afraid then the guards. He knew something evil was lurking in the shadows and sneering at him as he stood there waiting. Waiting. His daughter had gone into labor early in the afternoon and it had been hours since he had heard news. The moon slowly began to break through the clouds. Suddenly the door to the room sprung open.

"Sire your daughter has just given birth." A young squire announced to the weary king.

"The child is?..." He inquired yet kept his back to him.

"A girl," he gave a weak smile, "And your daughter is well but quite tired."

"Good. Well I assume it is now my duty to the name the child." He said turning around and chuckling. The smile slid off the squire's face.

"The princess has already named her."

"What!? She has? I presume it is the name that I have chosen for her is it not?" He said as his brow furrowed.

"N-no sire it is not." He replied shakily.

"What is the name then if it is not Zelda?" He demanded. A vain pulsed in his temple.

"Tetra sire." He said as he shrank back.

"Where is my daughter now?"

"In her room asleep. She is quite tired. She needs her rest. She-"

"Wake her and bring her here this instant!" He roared. The squire did not need telling twice and shot out of the room like an arrow. Fuming the king began to pace back and forth. Sweat beaded down the guards necks as they watched him.

'No wonder they call him the "King of Red Lions" he's acting just like one,' One of the guards thought as the king let out a snarl. The door opened once more and an exhausted princess entered the room accompanied by an angered Impa. She was still wearing her sheikah armor.

"Out." The king ordered to the guards as his daughter slowly stepped forward.

"What is the meaning of this? She needs her rest!" Impa growled as the princess clung to her for support.

"This is no concern of yours Impa. I asked for my daughter and her alone. You may leave."

"I take orders from the princess and her alone. She should already be the rightful queen of Hyrule. She is of age, married and has given birth to the next heir to the throne but you insist she is not ready. It is you who is not ready."

"That is not my concern at the moment and you have no right to speak like that to the king of-"

"I can speak for myself Impa but I thank you. You may go now. I wish to speak with my father alone."

"B-but," She gave her a look and Impa fell silent, "As you wish princess." She bowed to her, scowled at the king and left. As soon as the door closed behind her the king calmed slightly.

"Daughter I must have been misinformed but it sounded as if you have chosen the name your child yourself."

"You heard correct. I have named her myself."

"I also heard that you did not give her the traditional name of a Hyrulian princess."

"That is true as well." Her face was defiant yet gentle.

"Do you know that you were named after your mother and that she was named after your grandmother and so forth? Your child is no exception. The name Zelda has been passed down to each Hyrulian princess since the formation of Hyrule itself."

"What if she does not want to be a princess?"

"Why what a silly question. Why would she not want to be a ruler of Hyrule?"

"I did not want to be a princess! You kept my locked up in the castle and forbidden me to leave. Everything was decided for me." The king's face softened at this. Zelda's eyes filled with tears.

"You never told me you were so unhappy. I assure you though those choices were made with your best interests at heart."

"How could they have been?! You forced me to marry a man I did not love. And again you have imprisoned me in my own castle." Tears now flowed down her cheeks.

"You are still to young to make the better decision! If it weren't for me you'd be living in a dangerous forest with some reckless young man."

"The same man who saved my life from your so called most loyal subject Ganondorf!"

"That was but one mistake! I have learned and will be twice as protective of the new princess Zelda!"

"Her name is Tetra and she will be given the freedom I never had!"

"Freedom? Freedom!? What do you wish her to be as free as a forest child? A commoner? Or perhaps a filthy pirate?!" He gave a hysterical laugh, "See? Apparently you have had too much freedom if you question my judgment! The new princess Zelda shall be not even be allowed to enter the scum filled world outside the castle. It is far too dangerous."

"You're mad! How dare you even suggest such a thing! I will not allow you to do such a thing to my daughter!"

"As soon as she is old enough to be separated from you she shall and I shall instructed her in the ways of being a proper princess."

"You are a fool father. My daughter will never have to suffer the sight of you." She glared at him before heading to the door. He gave a small laugh.

"Don't say such a thing." He said opening his arms. Zelda ignored him and left. Impa was waiting just outside.

"Shall I prepare arrangements for your journey?" She asked with a knowing look.

"You heard my father. You better make those arrangements quick. He will probably plan to set guards around my child and I by tomorrow." Impa quickly nodded and set off. Zelda sighed and slowly trudged back to her room. Tetra lay sleeping in a cradle next to her bed. She quietly scooped her up in her arms and headed for the stairs. As soon as she reached the the castle gates Impa returned.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as she helped Zelda onto a horse.

"I've been ready for a longtime." She replied before they rode off passed the town.

"Have you thought about what you will do next? Do you really think he'll let you leave without a fight?" Zelda did not reply. They rode through the night until they reached an Inn.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 2 - An unexpected idea

"You're going to what now?" Impa asked slamming her fist down on a table. Several people in the pub moved away from the table at which the angry sheikah sat.

"Become a pirate," Zelda explained for the third time. A wide smile was spread across her face, "My father would never suspect it... Well, actually he might since he mentioned it to me."

"But a princess could not be a pirate! It's just... just... wrong!"

"Didn't you also say a princess couldn't be a sheikah?"

"I never said that," Impa replied with a blush, "Besides sheikah are loyal and noble unlike pirates who are dishonest and thieves."

"Well, that's what would make it so fun." Impa stared at her with her mouth hanging open. She quickly closed it and continued as if Zelda hadn't spoken at all.

"I mean you haven't even thought this through have you? Where on earth did you get such a stupid idea anyway?"

"I admit I haven't thought it through but that doesn't matter. And as for the idea my father gave it to me actually," She laughed but Impa did not join in, "Relax Impa things aren't as bad as you are making them." She grunted disbelievingly.

"How do you plan to find an honest pirate crew then?"

"Well, I already have one crew member with me right now don't I?" She winked. Impa looked around in confusion before the revelation hit her.

"I would never stoop so low as to become a pirate. I am a sheikah! A proud and powerful-"

"You mean you'd leave me on a ship with nasty pirates all by myself?" She said pretending to pout.

"W-what?! Of course not princess I would never dream of-!"

"So you'll be a pirate?"

"Huh? No! Never-"

"But I thought you said-?"

"I will be a sheikah. I will be the only honest and reliable person on your pirate ship."

"Don't worry you'll make a fine pirate," She replied jokingly.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're really the holder of the Triforce of Wisecracking instead of Wisdom." She said as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Did you say you were looking for pirates?" A gruff voice asked from behind Zelda. Impa jumped to her feet a whipped out a dagger from her belt. Zelda merely turned around with a look of interest on her face.

"I did." She replied to a group of five seaworthy looking men. The man in front who had spoken laughed. He had dark hair and an eye patch.

"A ladies such as yourselves shouldn't be looking for such people as pirates. Isn't the sea enough danger already?"

"Who are you calling a lady!?" Impa demanded as she pointed at her sheikah armor, "I am a brave warrior of the-"

"Calm down Impa," She turned back to the men, "So what if I am looking for pirates?"

"You don't have to look that far because we are pirates." Said a man with a small goatee.

"So what do you need with us lady?" The man with the eye patch asked as he crossed his arms and stared at her.

"I need a pirate crew to captain." She said simply. The men raised their eyebrows.

"You don't look like a pirate captain to me."

"Maybe that's because you only have one eye with which to look. I'm sure that if you had two eyes you would recognize that I am more then capable of leading a group a sea dogs."

"To become captain of this crew you have to beat the old captain in a duel." He said sternly. The other nodded in agreement and sneered at her.

"Let him step forth then." She replied almost lazily.

"What? A lady can not fight. And I will not fight a lady."

"I've changed my mind Impa." She announced.

"Good because I don't thi-" The man with the eye patch began.

"This pirate crew is much to cowardly for me to lead. Let us go find a more fearsome group."

"Fine! I shall fight you. But outside behind this pub." As they left Impa grabbed her arm.

"Princess this is not a good idea." She whispered. She gave her an indignant look.

"You don't think I can handle them?"

"No. I think once you finish with them there won't be a pirate crew left to captain. Take it easy on them will you?" Zelda smiled. Outside the captain stepped forward and faced Zelda.

"How are you with a sword?"

"Good enough to the point where I don't need one." The man growled at her smugness and thrust a sword into her hand anyway.

"And now we begin!" He roared as he lunged at her swinging his blade so fast it was only a silver blur. She easily dodged. Slightly annoyed he kicked sand in her face and took the opportunity to strike. The sound of metal on metal pierced the air as they flew apart, "You're quite good." The pirate commented as Zelda attempted to rub the sand from her eyes. They flew at each other again swinging their swords. Sparks danced off their blades at they collided again and again. It wasn't long before the man was panting. No matter what he did he could not land a single blow even though he had long since gone easy on her. He was giving his all and was still losing. His reactions too slow from exhaustion she easily knocked the sword from his hand with a flick of the wrist. He gazed at her in awe. No one had ever beaten him let alone a woman.

"I do not declare victory until you have declared defeat." She said as she looked down on him. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Milady your child has awoken." One of the Inn's keepers called as she rushed over with the tiny Tetra in her arms. The other pirates stopped her and held their swords to her throat.

"Our captain has not lost to the likes of you!" The man with a skull necklace called to Zelda, "Either you surrender or your baby-" His words caught in his throat as he was flung into the wall of the pub. The Triforce glowed brightly on Zelda's hand as she used it's power to fling the men away from her child without having to move. Fire burned in her eyes. The Inn keeper fell to her knees as Zelda walked over.

"Y-your P-Princess Zelda!" She squeaked. The pirates looked up from where they lay in fear and shock. She gently scooped up Tetra in her arms as the Inn keeper bowed deeply.

"Thank you for watching my child." She said to her as she walked back over to the captain who remained where he was defeated. He bowed as she approached.

"Princess I never would have challenged you if I had known-"

"No, what you did was honorable. What your men did," She glared at them and they shrunk back, "-was disgusting."

"They will be punished severely milady. But please, forgive them." They crawled forward at this with their heads lowered.

"They will be forgiven when they are fully loyal to me as their new captain."

"Yes of course."

"Now go and prepare my ship. We will be leaving at dawn tomorrow." The pirates bowed and scuried off.

"I would not trust them." Impa said seriously as she stood next to Zelda and gazed down at Tetra.

"Well hopefully the Triforce struck some wisdom into them and they will not repeat their actions."

"For both your sakes I hope you're right." She said as she picked up Tetra and held her close.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 3 - The calling of the sea

As the sun climbed over the mountains it's light illuminated the skull and cross bones flag upon a mighty ship. For a pirate ship it was quite elagant. A golden dragon was carved onto the bow and to crossed swords were painted on the mast. The men aboard it were all aligned and facing their new captain.

"I hope everything is to your liking princess." The man with the eye patch said as he bowed.

"I have given up my title as princess of Hyrule and will be addressed as captain instead."

"Aye. Captain as proof of our repentance I give you my son." One of the pirates handed him a small bundle of rags where a child was barely visable inside. He stepped forward knelt and placed the child at her feet.

"And what am I to do with him?"

"Since we threatened the life of your child it is only fair you kill mine." Her eyes widened slightly. Though he kept a stoney expression she could see the fear and sorrow in his eye.

"The only blood that will be shed here is that of our enemies. Take back your child."

"Aye captain." He said and ran forward. Zelda raised an eyebrow and his face grew red. He held his son close to his chest.

"By the way what is your child's name?" She asked for Tetra was trying to lean over her mother's arms to get a better look of the baby.

"Gonzo." He replied. They both smiled as Gonzo reached out a hand toward Tetra. Their hands met and the two babies both giggled.

"It seems that Tetra has a new friend." Zelda chuckled. Impa rolled her eyes.

"When are we going to head out? The sun has been in the sky for nearly an hour." She said grumpily as she cast the pirates dirty looks.

"Jeez lady. What's your problem?" A small kid asked as he looked up at Impa. She stumbled back in surprise.

"Don't be so rude Zuko!" Another boy cried as he appeared from behind one of the other pirates.

"Senza get back here!" His father called running forward.

"My apologizes captain." Said the man with the goatee as he grabbed his son's wrist and lead him back.

"How many of you pirates are parents!?" Impa asked exasperatedly.

"Just Nuka and myself," The man with the eye patch replied, "Although Sotaka is expecting to be a parent in a couple of months or so."

"Then who does this boy belong to?" Impa asked as Zuko continued to stare at her.

"No one. We caught him trying to steal from us so we let him join."

"Do you have money?" He asked Impa.

"If I do what does it matter to you?" She repied slowly.

"You won't have it in the morning." He said with an evil grin.

"You'd better be pretty skilled to steal from a sheikah."

"Enough Impa. Touwa," She addressed the man with the eye patch, "Set sail. It's not a good idea for us to linger here too long."

"Right away," He said quickly and saluted her, "Zuko take Gonzo."

"Aww why do I have to? Why can't Senza-?"

"Because I said so!"

"What? You're afraid of a little baby?" Impa laughed.

"Am not! I-I'm just busy. I don't have time to waste on babies."

"Sure you are," She said as she ruffled his hair and walked back to Zelda, "You may be hiding it but I can see the weariness in your eyes. You need some rest. Only a week after giving birth and you're off cavorting around with pirates," She did not reply but gazed off onto the horizon, "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't. I suppose he's happy now isn't he?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Then why didn't you go after him once you left the castle?"

"If my father knew I had seen him again he would have had him imprisoned."

"I doubt that. He saved your life. You father is in debt to him."

"He gave up his family and friends to save me from Ganon and after it all I told him to leave. To go back home. Impa I'm a terrible person!"

"No you are not." She said comfortingly as she patted her on the back.

"I just hope Tetra doesn't make the same mistakes I did." Impa could think of nothing to say at this but merely hold her. After a minute she let go.

"Now go. Get some rest. I'll watch Tetra." Zelda handed her over and left without another word.

-A few years later-

"Miss Tetra get down from there it's far too dangerous!" Gonzo called as Tetra climbed up the mast.

"Why don't you try and make me." Tetra called back smugly as she reached the top and gazed down at him.

'I must protect Miss Tetra!' Gonzo thought to himself, 'Even though most of the time I have to protect her from herself.' He shivered at how high up she was.

"Hey, I can see everything from up here." She said as she gazed at far off islands.

"Don't worry Miss Tetra I'll save you!" Gonzo called again as he slowly started to climb up after her. 'I'm... almost... there...' Suddenly he felt something crawl down his back. He looked over his shoulder to see a fat black spider. He yelped and lost his grip and began to fall.

"Gonzo!" Tetra cried. She grabbed a rope and swung down to save him. She caught him around the waist inches before he hit the deck, "What... is... wrong... with.. you?" She said as she lowered him to the floor before gracefully jumping down herself.

"I didn't want you do get hurt Miss Tetra." He said blushing. She rolled her eyes

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"But if you ever get hurt I want to be there for you. I would cry if anything ever happened to you. I would risk my life to protect you!" He said bravely. This time Tetra blushed.

"Don't be such an idiot. Nothing's going to happen to me." She said quietly. She reached out and held his hand. His heart began racing, "Now come on! Let's go see it we can go fishing for sharks!" She said enthusiastically. His heart sank.

'What kind of girl is she?' He thought as she dragged him over to the bow of the ship.

"Mother can we go fishing for sharks?"

"I suppose but take your pirate stone with you. I want to be able to call you in before we go on a raid." She pulled out a glowing blue stone from her pocket and handed it to her. Tetra ran off to one of the boats and quickly lowered it into the water before jumping in.

"You know most parents wouldn't let their eight year old children go shark hunting." Impa said with a disaproving look.

"She'll be fine." Zelda smiled as her daughter and the reluctant Gonzo paddled away. Impa crossed her arms, "There aren't any sharks in these waters anyway," She looked back at her, "Something tells me this isn't why you're so unhappy."

"Unhappy? I am fine." She replied defensively.

"I've noticed how you've changed. There's no denying it. So why don't you tell me already?"

"Princess, it has been years since we've seen Hyrule last. The rumors are that Ganondorf has returned and conquered it. Don't you worry about that?" Zelda lowered her head so that Impa could not read her eyes.

"Ganondorf can't have returned. The hero of time sealed him away. Besides my father is in control of Hyrule. It should be fine."

"For all you know your father could already be dead."

"What? Impa is this what you lept from me for so long? My father's dead?" Impa did not reply at once, "Answer me!"

"I can not hide this any further. I heard that the kingdom had fallen and the sages have hidden it from all memory and time. No one can remember Hyrule anymore because it does not exist."

"So my father... my family... my people have... have..."

"They are gone. I heard a rumor that your father had been the first to disappear."

"But how could the kingdom have fallen so fast?"

"The hero of time never showed up."

"What... But... How dare you say such a thing!"

"It is true. The king sent for him but he never came."

"But that means... That can't be true. You are lying!"

"I tell you now because before you were not ready."

"You sound just like my father! When will I be ready?"

"I feel that as a duty to your people you seek the sages and help recover the land you betrayed."

"I betrayed no one."

"It was soon after you left your father that Ganon returned."

"Are you saying that I should have stayed? Because I seem to recall you agreeing with my leaving of Hyrule."

"I made a mistake and now I must help you correct your mistake before it gets any worse. Ganon is back and he is looking for your daughter. He will not rest until he has found her. She is in grave danger and you are acting as if you do not care."

"What a low trick Impa. You made up all these lies to get me to go back to my father."

"Lies! What lies!? Look around! Hyrule is gone and you are being a fool!"

"Senza! Nuka!" Zelda called. The men rushed to her side, "Take her away to the brig. She has conspired against me." The men grabbed Impa's arms and attempted to lead her away.

"The only way you can protect her now is to give her your Triforce." Impa warned. The men stopped trying to drag her away and looked at their captain. Impa pushed them away raised her arm and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 4 - The loss and gain of a captain

Tetra lay awake in her bed staring up at the ceiling. A soft knock came at the door.

"Enter." She said not bothering to look at her guest.

"Nudge and Mako have returned and have succesfully collected the treasure buried on Chu Chu Island."

"Great..." She said without any conviction.

"Senza and Zuko are showing the new swabbie Niko the ropes."

"Sounds like everything is going perfectly." She sighed.

"Somehow it doesn't. Miss Tetra what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Gonzo..."

"That is not true Miss." He said as he held her hand in his. Tetra looked at him. He had grown so much in the past six years. He was nearly twice as tall as her and had large hulking muscles. He had even gotten a tattoo on his chest. She pulled her hand out of his and sat up. She then turned her back to him.

"Go away Gonzo I'm in no mood to talk." He remained in the room but closed the door. She felt his shadow fall upon her. Grudgingly she turned to face him, "I believe I gave you an order." She growled.

"Yes your head is ordering me to leave but your heart is ordering me to stay," Tetra blushed and gazed at the floor. Gonzo leaned closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She stared at him in shock her heart beating rapidly. Their eyes locked and again Gonzo leaned forward. This time he was greeted by Tetra's hand as it struck him across the face. He felt the red hand mark and winced.

"How dare you do such a thing to your captain!?" She roared getting to her feet, "And trying to do it twice! What is wrong with you?"

"Miss I only did it so you could relax enough to tell me what's on your mind." He said quickly.

"Do I look relaxed now!?" She fummed though she quite enjoyed the kiss, "But fine, since you won't leave until I tell you what's on my mind you better sit down." Deciding against angering her he made sure there was a bit of space between them.

"So what's been troubling you Miss?"

"Well... I've been thinking about my mother and when she died..."

-Tetra's memory six years ago-

"You wanted to see me mother?" Tetra asked as she poked her head in her Zelda's room.

"Yes, it's something important. Hold out your hand." She dropped something light and cold into it. Tetra looked down at what appeared to be a small golden triangle.

"What is it?"

"Something you must cherish and protect for the rest of your life. It's a piece of the Triforce."

"What's a Triforce? Why are you giving this to me now?"

"I felt it was time. The Triforce is a powerful thing with which protected the great kingdom of Hyrule. The three forces are power, wisdom and courage. Long ago an evil man got ahold of the one of the Triforce and became the new holder of power. The second piece, wisdom, was give to the king's daughter. The evil man learned of this and kidnapped her. The last peice of the Triforce was shattered across Hyrule. A brave warrior clothed in green collected the shattered remains of courage and with the power of the master sword defeat the evil and saved the princess. The hero then sealed away the evil man and peace returned to the land. The peace did not last long though for the evil returned."

"So which Triforce is this? Power, wisdom or courage?"

"You do not need to know. What you do need to know is that the evil man is Ganondorf and that he has gone on a quest to find the princess from long ago and steal back the Triforce."

"Ganondorf... You mean that guy who commands the Forsaken Fortress?"

"The very same. But do not worry all is not lost. If Ganon can return so can the hero of time. The brave warrior clad in green and carrying the master sword. I urge you to find him if Ganon can not be defeated by... others."

"Others? There's other's fighting him? Well if we have a Triforce then we can help!"

"You will stay here."

"But what about the others they need help don't they?"

"They might..."

"Who are they?"

"Never you mind. Now run along."

As day grew into night Tetra had an uneasy feeling about her. She heard footsteps on the deck above. Suspious as to what was going on she crept up the stairs and to the door. Barely opening it a crack she watched as her mother and the rest of the adults boarded another ship.

'They're probably just going for a night raid... That's all...' She thought to herself as they sailed away. The next morning however was deathly quiet. As she stepped onto the deck she saw no one. A thick fog blocked any vision of the sea. As she took another step forward she was struck in the back with the hilt of a sword. She was quickly bound and tied to the mast.

"What a pretty little girl," A toothy man leered as he jumped down stern, "If you don't mind we'll be taking this ship." The other men behind him laughed eviliy.

"Gonzo! Senza! Zuko! Nudge! Help!" Tetra cried making the men laugh harder.

"Your buddies won't be able to help you." He jeerd as Mako, Senza, Nudge and Zuko were thrown forward.

'Where's Gonzo?' She thought quickly.

"You know it's pretty dangerous for a girl to alone on a pirate ship with a bunch blood thirsty men."

"She's not alone! She has me!" Gonzo roared as leapt at them swinging two swords.

"Gonzo..." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks, "You came to save me..." Unfortunalety for the men Gonzo, despite being clumsy most of the time, was a master swordsman.

"Retreat! We have enough gold! Retreat!" Their leader called as they fled back into the fog.

"Miss Tetra! Miss Tetra! Are you alright?" He called as he ran to her side. And before he knew it Tetra had given him a kiss on the lips and was clinging tightly to him. He blushed deeply and nearly fainted.

"Gonzo you saved my life!" She cried into his shoulder.

"Oh it was nothing." He mumbled.

"I hate to break this up but Miss Tetra what happened to the rest of our crew?" Nudge asked nervously.

"I don't know." She said wiping away her tears and pushing Gonzo away.

"I know..." Zuko said sadly. Everyone turned to him, "They went off to fight that man at the Forsaken Fortress. They were supposed to be back way before now." A rito landed between to group of them, booldstained and battered.

"It's one of the postmen!" Senza said and ran forward.

"Where is my mother?" Tetra asked him stepping forward. Sorrow was in his eyes as he handed her a small blue glowing rock.

"The owner of this has died and wished that it be given to her daughter." Tetra quickly pulled out her own pirate stone. The two glowed faintly together before going dark. Her heart froze as the realization of his words hit her.

"What happened to our fathers?" Gonzo, Senza and Mako asked.

"Dead too. They're all dead," Their eyes widened. He turned back to Tetra, "I have a message to deliver to you," She gazed at him with a look of utter hopelessness, "Your mother has instructed me to tell you to abandon the quest she asked of you yesterday. Ganon is too powerful for you to face right now. You are not ready."

-End of Tetra's memory-

"You think you are ready now?" Gonzo asked.

"I don't know. But I do know... that if I did you would be there to protect me from any danger." She gazed at him her heart racing. She put her hand on his cheek she had slapped. She was begining to regret her actions, "Did I hurt you?" She asked as she slowly scooted closer.

"Well yes Miss Tetra. You have quite a strong arm." He blushed suddenly as she kissed his sore cheek.

"Does it feel better now?"

"Y-yes! It feels much better! So much so that I could go shark fishing and bring you back about twenty of them!"

"Is that so?" She asked scooting even closer still.

"Yeah... Unless of course... You wanted me to do something else..." There faces were inches from each others now.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda0

Chapter 5 - The return of the hero

"Miss Tetra I am terribly sorry! That fowl beast won't live another day after what it's done."

"Gonzo calm done. I'm safe already." Tetra said exasperatedly.

"But you're mad with me aren't you?"

"Wha-?"

"That's why you've been ignoring me hasn't it?"

"It's not that. It's just..." As she stared at Link her mind drifty away.

"It's just what?" He asked desprately, 'No! She's ignoring me again!'

'I can't believe he's doing all of this to resue his sister. He's so brave. He's just a regular goody two shoes.' Tetra thought as she walked over to him.

'Miss Tetra why?' Gonzo thought as he retreated below deck, 'Things were going great until that stupid bird showed up... and I failed to save her.' He decided to wait until Tetra came down so he could talk to her but she never came and soon he fell asleep. When he awoke a shaft of light hit him through the window, 'Tetra!' He thought suddenly and jumped to his feet. He looked out the window. They were no longer at the Forsaken Fortress. He sprinited to Tetra's room and knocked violently on the door.

"Enter." Came Tetra's voice though something was different about it's tone. He walked in to see Tetra sitting at her desk apparently writing something.

"Miss Tetra please hear me out this time." He begged.

"What? Is something wrong Gonzo?" She asked looking up. She had a sort of day dream look about her. As if she was speaking but not really hearing what she was saying.

"N-nothing."

"Good. Good." She said absently and got up and left. He heard Tetra's voice from the deck above.

"What makes you think he'll be at Great Fish Island you idiot!? Change the course!" She called.

'He?' Gonzo thought in confusion. He walked over to Tetra's desk and picked up the piece of paper she had been writing on. His eyes widened and then narrowed sharply. It wasn't writing at all. It was a picture of that kid they had brought to the Forsaken Fortress to resue his sister, 'That little fiend!' He slammed his fist against the wall, 'He thinks he can steal my Miss Tetra from me does he?' Niko popped his head in the room.

"Gonzo? What are you doing here? Tetra wants everybody on deck."

"What for?" He growled as he crumpled up the piece of paper.

"You remember that kid from yesterday? Well he didn't suceed in saving his sister. Apparently the giant bird got him first and threw him from the the place. Miss Tetra has ordered that we set course to find him. She seems to have taken quite a liking to him hasn't she?"

"Yes it appears she has." He said as his temperature boiled.

"Gonzo. Niko. What took you two so long?" Tetra demanded.

"Well I was coming up when I heard Gonzo in your r-" Niko started but Gonzo had placed a hand on his shoulder and was begining to crush it. Niko stopped and hurried off.

"You were where now?" She asked suspiously. He gulped quickly trying to think of an answer. Fortunately Tetra's mind was on other things and she stared out onto the sea.

'I wonder how long her fondness of that boy will last,' Gonzo thought as he watched her steer the ship. Mako squeaked in terror and grabbed a hold of the wheel and turned it sharpy. They were headed straight into a island.

"Miss Tetra if you don't mind I'll steer for a while." He said. They had nearly run ashore for the twentith time.

"Wha-?" She said indignantly.

"You need your rest." He lied quickly.

"I do not!"

"Gonzo!" He whispered sharpy, "Distract her! If she keeps this up we'll need a new ship. Do you know how many repairs I've had to do so far?"

"I don't know if I can. She's been ignoring me lately. I think it has to do with that stupid boy we-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Tetra asked looking over at them.

"Nothing Miss." Gonzo replied quickly. Mako stepped on his foot.

"Gonzo wants to talk to you!" He said and ran off before Gonzo had a chance to grab him.

"What is it? You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"I... I..." He stammered helplessly. As he stared at her he became lost in her blue eyes, "Could we speak somewhere else?"

"I don't see why we can't talk up here?" He was begining to sweat now. Senza and Nudge had stop what they were doing to listen closely. Before had even give thought to the matter he swiped her up and ran to the lower deck, "Gonzo what on earth is the matter with you!? Put me down this instant!"

"Miss Tetra I-" He splutered. They were back in her room. The lighting was dim just like it had been on the night they had kissed, "-I don't want to lose you!" Tetra put a hand to her face and closed her eyes.

"Lose me to what?"

"That boy. The one in the green clothes."

"Huh? You think-? You think I like him!?" She shouted while blushing.

"Well, yeah I... You drew that picture of him... So I thought... Maybe..."

"You went through my things too?"

"You had been ignoring me so I thought-"

"Maybe I do like him!" She shouted back. His heart sank.

"B-but Tetra. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You kissed me... And now you're mooning over that boy you just met yesterday."

"Yeah, well... Things change..."

"Not my feelings for you Miss Tetra!" He pinned her to the wall his face close to hers. They stood there in silence his breath mingling with hers.

"Let go of me or I'll have you thrown in the brig." She whispered. For a moment nothing happened but then he released her. She ducked under his arm her heart beating quickly. Before she reached the door however he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. Their lips met and the memory of the one night returned. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. She could feel the beating of his heart. Suddenly the image of Link flashed in her head and she pushed away from him suddenly.

"Miss what's wrong?"

"I... Nothing..." She trailed off as his arms wrapped around her once more. She was so confused. She rested her head on his chest as she thought. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. He was content just to hold her. Maybe he hadn't lost her after all.

"Will you call off the search for the boy then?"

"Of course Gonzo..." What was she thinking? She had only met that strange boy yesterday. Why was she so determined to find him again? He wasn't even interested in becoming pirate. But still something inside her made her want to see him. It felt as if she had known him from a long time ago. It was as if he was an old childhood friend she had forgotten.

"Oh Miss Tetra I'm sorry I was so jealous. I should have known better."

"It's not your fault... Besides we'll probably never see him again. So... That takes care of that."

-A few months later-

"Miss Tetra! Miss Tetra! I have news of the-" Niko shouted as he ran to the ship.

"Shush! Do you want the whole island to know?" Tetra hissed as she swung down from the ship and onto the shore.

"One of the rito's told me that the boy is on Windfall Island. Should we set course now?"

"No... We'll wait until nightfall. We might run into some trouble with the Islanders there if we come by day. By the way did the rito say what he was doing there?"

"Something about geting bombs so he could blast through a cave to get to some pearl."

'Hmmm,' Tetra thought, 'That pearl must be rather valueable. I wonder if I got it before him... Maybe I could convince him to stay and become a pirate...'

"Miss Tetra there you are! I got so worried." Gonzo said as he appeared behind her picked her up.

"Ah! Gonzo! Put me down!" She said in surprise, 'How the heck does he keep sneaking up on me like that?'

"Aw don't be like that Miss." He said putting her down, "What are we doing here anyway?" He looked up, saw Valoo and jumped in front of Tetra, "That dragon! Is he working with that giant bird? Don't worry I'll take care of it!" He made as if to run but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Don't be such an idiot. We were only here to get information." He froze and spun around.

"Information on what?" He asked suspiously. She laughed nervously and Niko stepped forward.

"On my swabbie Link. Apparently he's on Windfall Island and the Miss wants to find him so she can kidnap him and force him to become a pirate!" Niko replied happily making Gonzo's jaw drop and Tetra's eye twitch, "And then once he's a pirate she can marry him and they can-" He fell silent as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Will you shut up!? That's not what I was planning to do!?"

"Sorry Miss!" He aplogized quickly, "She was going to get a pearl and then ransom it so he would have to-" She pushed him into the water.

"Miss?" Gonzo asked his face red.

"And once Link knew the joys of sailing the sea as an outlaw he would fall in love with Miss Tetra in return and they would have eight pirate childern," Niko continued. Her face turned bright pink, "And they would be the best pirates to sail the-" This time it wasn't Tetra who struck Niko but Gonzo. He hurtled him straight into the mountain.

"It's not what you think-" She began quickly but he interupted.

"Niko's got quite some imagination." He grunted.

"Yeah he does." She laughed nervously as he walked passed her without even giving her the slightest glance. She followed silently behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 6 - Windfall Island

"The pirates have landed on Windfall Island?" Link asked perplexed, "So that means Tetra is..."

"Probably up to no good." KoRL replied with a chuckle.

"Don't talk about her that way!" He shot back blushing. KoRL turned and looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You fancy her?"

"W-wha-? N-no I just... I mean... She's okay I guess, b-but I don't fancy her. I mean I don't really know her that well... so I can't say..." He stammered helplessly.

"Well, regardless of your feelings toward her you mustn't let the pirates know you're here."

"Why not? They could help us. In fact they would help us." He said confidently. This wasn't entirely true though. He really only wanted to see the beautiful pirate captain again. Though her personality was pretty salty he couldn't help but notice something sweet hidden underneath it all. It was this that kept him going through the journey. He had constantly dreamt of her and wished that they could be together once his quest was finished.

"Link? Link! HEY!" KoRL shouted as Link gazed blankly at the island, "Don't lose focus. We have things to do. This is no time for day dreaming." Link snapped out of his trance like state and nodded absently.

'This might be tricky,' KoRL thought as they reached shore, 'The last thing we need is a distraction.' As Link slowly walked up the beach he heard a commotion from the bomb shop. He ran towards it and tried the front door. Locked. He snuck around the back and climbed through a small hole in the wall. As he reached the warmth of the shop familiar voices reached his ears.

"Okay lets load up the rest of the bombs and head out." Tetra ordered lazily. The tone of her voice almost sounded depressed and Link crawled closer to get a better look of her. He also noticed Gonzo, Mako and the owner of the bomb shop in the room below. He tried hard not to laugh at the greedy bomb owner's predicament.

'Serves him right for selling bombs at 10,000 rupees,' Link thought, 'I bet Tetra didn't like those prices either.' Gonzo nudged Mako in the ribs and he spoke up.

"Ya know Gonzo, if you and the Miss had a kid, he'd probably be the best pirate to sail the Great Sea." Mako said loud enough for Tetra to hear. Gonzo winked and replied.

"Aw come on. Miss are you listening to this idiot?" Gonzo asked in mock embarrassment. Tetra didn't reply but stared at her feet. Gonzo shot Mako a look making him sweat nervously.

"What!? How dare he say such a thing!" Link thought angrily glaring at Gonzo. He crawled closer still to see Tetra's expression but as he did the boards under him made the softest creak. She spun around an instant and spotted him. He quickly retreated while still remaining quite visible. She smiled and winked.

"Miss do we really have to leave right now? It's been ages since we've been on land last. Can't we stay?" Gonzo said hopefully.

"I guess so, but we'll head out at the first light of dawn." She said while still grinning. Gonzo and Link both stared at her. Her tone had changed dramatically.

'Did she see me?' Link thought suddenly.

'Maybe she really has given up on that kid,' Gonzo though optimistically, 'Maybe she wants to spend a romantic evening with me in the town...'

-Gonzo's day dream-

"How did you know?" Tetra asked uncharacteristically bashful as he held out a Skull Necklace. They were standing on the beach with the moon shinning brightly own on them. The stars above were relfected in her blue eyes. He fastened it around her neck and she blushed.

"I know everything about you Miss." He replied cooly pulling her into a tight embrace. Stars were now shooting across the sky.

"Oh Gonzo I can't bare it anymore! I have to have you!" She cried and looked at him.

"Miss Tetra you already have me." He said and they gazed into each others eyes. Their lips drawing closer and closer...

-End of Gonzo's day dream-

"What on earth are you waiting for Gonzo? I thought you said you wanted to spend some time on shore before we shove off." Tetra said as she stood halfway out the door.

"Oh right!" He said quickly following her.

-Link's day dream-

"Back off you pig!" Tetra said as Gonzo tried to lean in and kiss her.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that." He said pulling her close.

"Link help!" She called and he leapt down from the mast of their pirate ship landing perfectly infront of them. His hair waved handsomely in the slight breeze.

"She's not interested Gonzo. Release her." He said courageously.

"Make me!" He said drawing his sword and pushing Tetra aside. Slowly Link drew the Master Sword allowing the light to reflect off of it magnificently.

"Be careful Link." Tetra called worriedly as she bit her lip.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He winked at her making her nearly swoon. He returned his attention to Gonzo, who was now laughing evily.

"You'll find that promise hard to keep!" He leered.

"We'll see about that..." He said as he rushed at him. Gonzo dodged quickly and struck him in the back with the hilt of his sword. Link fell forward onto all fours and Gonzo raised his sword.

"Not so great are you?" He jeered but just before his blow landed it was blocked. Staring at him with firey eyes Link smiled and swung at him catching him off balance. Reevaluating his oppenent Gonzo stepped back further. After a long tedious duel Link managed to cut Gonzo's sword in half and forced him to surrender.

"Oh my brave hero are you okay?" Tetra asked in that same uncharacteristic voice.

"I am now that you're safe." He replied as he held her hands and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Oh Link..." They drew closer.

"Oh Tetra..."

-End of Link's Day dream-

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" KoRL roared through the pirate stone. This startled Link so much he fell from his hiding place and landed on the hard stone floor below, "If I don't recall I sent you on a mission! What is taking you so long?" Link mumbled grumpily and looked around the shop. All the bombs were gone.

"Hmmm, I may have to sneak onto the pirate ship if I want those bombs. But I don't want to steal from Tetra... What if she found out? Then what would she think of me?" He spoke to himself.

"Link. Get. The. Bombs. Now." At this Link decided not to keep KoRL waiting any longer and ran out. As he did so he nearly collided with Senza and Nudge. Acting quickly he ran into the bushes.

"I don't see what the Miss is playing at." Senza said shaking his head. Nudge rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He said knowingly.

"What's obvious?"

"It's so annoyingly cute," He said dramaticly, "She's in love with Link."

"What!? But I thought she and Gonzo were together."

"Not anymore. As soon as she laided eyes on him she changed."

"That doesn't explain why she likes him though."

"Of course it does. Think about it. He saves her and then demands to ride on the ship to the Forsaken Fortress to resue his sister even though he's completely unprepared. Next he gets flung from the place and rumors say he's been sailing all over the sea in search rare powerful artifacts and defeating numerous monsters along the way. He appears in Miss Tetra's life for one day and then dissappears the next like a mysterious wind. She clearly curious about him."

"But he's not one of us like Gonzo. She hasn't known him as long. And even worse I heard he's been fighting other pirates and being some sort of hero. He's not even on the same page as the Miss. He's saving the people and the Miss is stealing from the people. Explain how she could be interested with him."

"You are so clueless."

"Enlighten me then." Senza snorted as they walked away towards the ship.

"Miss Tetra why don't we take a walk along the beach. Just the two of us," Gonzo said as they walked through the town. She kept looking around shiftily. He noticed this and continued, "Don't worry. No one will see us."

"Rrrright..." She said slowly, "Excuse me for just a moment will ya." She ran off into a back alley and whipped out her pirate stone. She saw Link talking to Niko. 'Figures Niko would let him aboard without my permission.' She almost laughed.

"Oh Miss Tetra!" Gonzo called as he looked for her, 'Hmmm, nerves must have gotten the best of her. Heh, but then again I am pretty handsome.'

'Can't he leave me alone for two seconds,' She sighed and stepped back out into the street, "Why don't we stay in town?"

"Whatever you say," He said smoothly pulling an arm around her. She shrugged it off and kept stealing glaces at the stone. They reached a bench looking out at the sea and sat down. He turned to look at her saw her shifting uneasily. He put a hand under her chin and turned her head to face him, "I know you're nervous but relax."

"You're right. I'm completely nervous. Just give me two seconds and-" She made to get up but he grabbed her hand.

"I got you something." He said making her attention snap back to him.

"Really? What?" She sat back down in spite of herself.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," She did so, "Now open them." Her eye twitched as she looked at the girly Joy Pendant with disgust.

"Oh... You shouldn't have..." She said forcing a smile and failing terribly.

"Well it's no Skull Necklace but I figured it's the next best thing."

"Really... You shouldn't have..." She repeated.

"Why don't you try it on."

"What!?" She said indignantly then thinking quickly smiled bashfully, "I mean of course. If fact I think I'll go try it on over there." And she sped off. She whipped out her pirate stone as she ran. Link had just gotten a hold of some bombs.

'Now to head back to Outset Isl-' His thoughts were interupted as Tetra's voice came from his pirate stone.

"Stealing from pirates, eh? Bit of a risk taker aren't you?"

"Tetra! I-I..."

"Remember I can see what you're doing through this stone. You didn't get all our bombs. I'd be careful if I were you." Her voice started to fade.

"Wait! Tetra! I wanted to talk to you!" He called. No reply came. Back in town Tetra smiled weakly.

"Link I-" She was about to start when a large shadow fell over her.

"You're talking to him aren't you?" A voice said from behind. She spun around her heart beating quickly only to see Nudge. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Ya so?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think it's time you tell Gonzo you're not interested in him anymore instead of stringing him along any further?"

"You're probably right... But I don't want to hurt him."

"You're going to hurt him either way and-" He stopped as he noticed the Joy Pendant and snickered. She raised an eyebrow until she realized what he was laughing at.

"Hey this isn't what it looks like!" She growled defensively.

"It seems that boy has had quite an effect on you Miss. He's turning you into a proper lady." He continued to laugh. Her face turned red.

"How dare you suggest the most fearsome pirate captain to sail the Great Sea is becoming a lady because of some stupid do-gooder!"

"Nudge? What are you doing here with Miss Tetra?" Gonzo asked scratching his head.


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 7 - A Long Night

"Tetra..." Link called feebly.

"Who ya talkin to swabbie?" Niko asked as he peeked in.

"Er... No one... Listen, would you happen to know where the others are?"

"That depends," Niko said raising an eyebrow, "Who are you looking for?"

"Tetra." He said slowly. Niko grinned.

"I figured you say that."

"How did you kn-"

"It's kind of obvious. Well anyway Tetra's probably running around the island looking for you."

"Really?" He said excitedly.

"And maybe for a few extra ruppees I'll let you in on a little secret."

"How many ruppees?"

"Oh not much, just around two hundred or so- Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Niko called as Link headed out the door.

"So what do you think it is?" Mako asked Senza and Zuko as they stared at KoRL.

"Looks like some sort of demon boat. See if you look at it in the right light it almost seems as if the eyes move." Senza said squinting at it.

"I think it's just an ugly boat." Zuko put in as he shook his head. KoRL was trying hard to restrain himself. Hard as he try he couldn't stop his eye from twitching.

"See it's eye moved again. I'm telling you something ain't right about it."

'My granddaughter, princess of Hyrule, hangs around these bafoons? Ugh, where's Link? I can't take this much longer,' He thought. Mako picked up a stick and proceeded to poke KoRL in the eye with it, 'Any time now Link... You can show up at any time now...'

"Oh hey Gonzo." Zuko said as he came stomping down to the shore. His face was red and a vien pulsed threateningly in his temple.

"You got to check out this-" Mako started but Gonzo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the waves.

"Uh... Things not go so good with the Miss?" Senza said cautiously.

"I... hate... that... boy..." He growled and cracked his knuckles.

"You mean Link?" Senza replied without thinking.

"No the other boy that stole my Miss Tetra away from me!" He yelled.

"Ya know Gonzo... He might be on this island..." Zuko said calmly.

"What makes you say that?" He snorted. Zuko pointed to Niko waving goodbye to Link.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Being a swabbie isn't that bad."

"Link..." Gonzo rumbled. Link spun around and saw a large figure in the distance charging towards him.

"What the-!?"

"Prepare to die!" He roared drawing two swords and swinging them madly.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Tetra's voice called from the cliff above. Link glanced up to see her winking at him, "Come on." She motioned and disappeared. Thinking quickly he pulled out his grappling hook and threw it at the cliff side. As he scurried up it a bomb slipped from his bag and exploded on the beach below. A cloud of sand concealed him from his would-be-attacker.

"Where are you?" Gonzo shouted looking around wildly. As soon as he reached the top of the cliff Tetra grabbed his hand and lead him to the old windmill. She let go of him and skillfully leaped onto one of the windmill's arms and rode it to the top. Link gaped. Shaking his head he followed after her. When he reached to top he was greeted by the empty lenses of the lighthouse.

"Tetra?" He whispered.

"Kinda slow aren't you?" Tetra said from above him. She was hanging by her ankles from the rafters. Link fell backwards in shock. She jumped down with a small laugh, "Didn't scare you did I?" She asked and sat next to him.

"Of course not! I j-just wasn't expecting..." He started rambling. He glanced sideways at Tetra to see her gazing off at the sea. He cleared his throat and began again, "So what have you been up to?" She looked at him dumb foundly.

"Me? Me? I've heard rumors about you on nearly every island in the Great Sea and you ask what I've been up to?" She replied almost exasperatedly.

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" He said curiously.

"That you have been fighting giant squid, pirates and otherworldly monsters. I thought you were trying to save your sister?" She glanced at him and knew she had said the wrong thing.

"I am trying to save my sister. The only reason I fight is because after each battle I think that I'm going to get closer to saving her..."

"Oh... Forget what I said. So uh... Do you need any help?"

"No... I have to do this on my own. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Come on. I can help. I'm a pirate remember?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He laughed. She raised and eyebrow.

"Well hero, what's the mission so dangerous that I can come with?"

"I have to defeat that man at Forsaken Fortress." He said turning serious, "He's too powerful for you to face."

"Ganondorf..."

"What?"

"It's the name of the man at Forsaken Fortress... I have a score to settle with him too." She said before going silent and staring off at the sea again.

"Ganondorf... I've heard that name before but it just... it feels like somehow I've known him before... But I just can't remember where..."

"I know. I feel the same way, well, except I feel about that way with you too..."

"As if we knew each other but from a long time ago?"

"Exactly." They stared at each other and then looked away blushing.

"You know, once I rescue my sister and everything I was wondering if... well, we could, I don't know, maybe be together?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his head. Tetra's eyes lit up and she scooted a little closer.

"Sure... that sounds... great." They were gazing at each other again.

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you. I mean, I've even had dreams about you."

"Really? What happens in them?"

"Uh," Link swallowed unsure as to if he should continue, "Well I meet you in this castle in an ancient land. I think it was called Hyrule... But anyway I had a fairy and-" Tetra snorted.

"A fairy?" She giggled. Link frowned, "Sorry, continue."

"And I was on a journey to visit the princess of the land..." He trailed off.

"Aaaannnd?" She was smirking now.

"I met her in the court yard and she was wearing this beautiful dress and she was... she was..."

"Do you plan to stop your story every few sentences?"

"The princess was you..."

"What!?" The smile slid off her face and she glared at Link deeply offended. She stood up and walked over to the ledge, "It's because of this stupid Joy Pendant right? You think I'm some sort of lady now, is that it?"

"No that's not it at all!"

"You know what? In my dreams I'm a ninja and I'm stuck trying to help you out on some quest because your too stupid to-" She fell quiet as Link spun her around to face him.

"Why do you get so offended for being considered a princess or lady?"

"Because it means I'm considered useless and helpless. And those are things I never want to be."

"When I said princess I didn't think of those things. I thought of beauty and kindness. And that is what I think you are."

"I... I..." She blushed. His face was very close to hers now.

"And I'll always be ready to serve my princess Zelda." He said holding her hands.

"Oh Link I... I... ZELDA!?" She pushed him with such force he fell on his back again. She stood over him fuming, "Who's Zelda!? Is she your other so called princess?"

"I didn't know what I was saying! The name just came out! I promise there isn't-" Sweat was beading down his brow. He had no idea where the name had come from. He had never even heard it before.

"Sure there isn't! So how many girls are you stringing along, huh?" Her hand was resting on her sword. Link was petrified. He was starting to regret not listening to KoRL.

"Tetra I'm sorry I don't know-" She grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and lifted him back on his feet. Her eyes bore into his. And without a single warning she kissed him. He blinked rapidly trying to understand what the heck was going on. After a minute or so they broke apart.

"You better tell all those other girls to hit the rode because you're mine now. If I so much as see one of them with you I'll be sure they become aquatinted with my shark friends. Got that?" She said seriously, smiled and then winked. She looked back at the sea and leapt down from the windmill and landed lightly on the street below.

"What just happened?" Link wondered aloud. He was happy and nervous at the same time. He shook his head to clear it, "Right, I better be returning to KoRL. I have to get the last pearl..."


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 8 - Battle at Forsaken Fortress

"Vengence is at hand! That blasted Ganondorf won't know what hit him!" Tetra spoke to her pirate crew as they blew down the gates to the dark fortress. A shower of bombs filled the sky.

"Miss please don't act to rash," Gonzo pleaded, "The old Miss wouldn't have you doing such a reckless thing."

"If it weren't for Ganondorf I would have known what she wanted," She gazed at the tower, "This is my desicion to make." She pushed him aside as they reached the stone steps inside. She leapt onto the the cold steps below as a group of Bokoblins rushed towards the ship. She drew her sword and cut through them with ease. Senza, Zuko and Nudge soon joined her. Niko stood by Gonzo and watched.

"Well? Aren't you going to go help?" Niko asked Gonzo as he poked him. His face turned red as he grabbed Niko by the collar of his shirt.

"If you're so concerned about the captain why don't you go help her!?" He yelled and tossed him aside, "She can hold her own." He grunted and headed below deck.

"Gonzo wait!" He squeaked and ran after him as a Moblin caught his eye and raised his spear. Tetra saw this and charged the Moblin only to be surrounded by two more. Sweat beaded down her face. One Moblin was fine but three... She glanced around to see Senza and Nudge preoccupied with an army of Bokoblins.

"Zuko!" She called. He rushed foward and took down one of the beasts. The odds now favoring them they quickly dispatched of the other two. "We need to get to the top of the tower!" She signaled for the others. As she spoke a Kargorok dove at her like a bullet. Its claws sank into her arms as it hoisted her up into the air. Fear ravaged her as nightmares of the Helmarok King flashed before her eyes. She screamed. Senza and Nudge looked up in shock. Gonzo heard the scream and sprinted onto the deck.

"Miss Tetra!" He yelled. He felt disgusted with himself for letting her run into danger. Niko yelped behind him as a Moblin swung his spear at him. Gonzo yanked the weapon out of his hands and pushed him overboard. Glancing up he saw the Kargorok carrying her further away. Mustering all of his strength he lauched the spear at the monsterous bird. It let out an unearthly screech and released its prey. Gonzo ran towards Tetra as she plummeted towards the ground. He caught her just in time. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Gonzo... I..." She whispered.

"I made a promise not to let you get hurt..." He said and put her back on her feet, "What are your orders captain?"

"I... I mean... Yes orders," She got a hold of herself, "We need to get to the top of the tower!"

"Miss what about your arm?" Senza asked.

"It's a scratch. Now get to it!" She said marching forward.

"The captain is tough. She can handle it." Zuko said following.

'Ow...' Tetra thought as she kept a straight face. Halfway up to tower they her a commtion through the doors to the next room. Tetra peered inside an smiled. She pushed the doors open and strode inside. Link drew his sword expecting another monster and spun around. His eyes widened with happiness. Before he could open his mouth one of the girls spoke.

"Oh great. We're just in time to be captured by pirates now." Tetra gave the girl a dirty look.

"Tetra what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard you were going to go get yourself in trouble so I figured I'd better be around help you out." She smiled.

"Big brother..." Aryll said with concern.

"Everything will be okay." Link promised turning back to her.

"We'll take care of your sister and the other. You've got other business to attend to." Tetra said brushing him aside. His face hardened and he nodded. Gonzo grabbed Aryll while Senza took the other two.

"Please try to be careful." She said boredly to Link. He grunted and watched them leave. As soon at the doors were closed behind them Tetra glared at the girl who had spoken earlier. She had long blonde hair and a fancy dress, "You know," Tetra said evilily, "resue missions aren't free. I'm afraid this is going to cost you quite a few ruppees."

"What?!" She demanded indignatly, "The others better pay too!"

"And seeing as these other two most likely don't have money on them I'm afarid you're the only one going to pay," She smirked, "Take them all to the ship. I catch up later."

"Where are you going Miss?" Senza asked.

"The capatin just gave us orders. There's no time for questions." Gonzo said and stormed off.

"Are you crying?" Aryll asked.

"No! It's just the salt in the air. It makes me teary." He said defensively. Senza and Tetra stared. She shook her head.

"Well you heard him. There's no time of questions! Get moving!"

"Aye captain!" He said and hurried off. The ground shook under Tetra and she glanced up. Link was in mid-combat with the Helmarok King. She clentched her teeth and started climbing up the tower walls.

"Link keep your sword drawn... You're in great danger." KoRL said unnecessarily.

"Really? Because I though Ganon was just going to be a walk in the park." He said sarcastically pocketing the glowing stone.

"Hey!" KoRL yelled but Link ignored him. Slowly he pushed the door open.

"We meet again Hero of Time," Ganon rumbled, "or should I say Waker of the Winds?" He slowly faced him. Link raised his sword and rushed at him. Laughing maliciously he knocked him aside as easily as if he were nothing but a mouse. Tetra was watching from outside through the window and jumped in.

"Ganon..." She cursed and ran at him throwing punches left and right. He grabbed her arm and held her in the air. He raised his right hand and the Triforce revealed itself from Tetra's inside pocket.

"At last... I've found you Zelda..." He sneered and trust her aside.

"Link. Get up!" She said shaking him. His eyes twitched and shot open as Ganon's shadow fell across them. They both held their swords at the ready. Suddenly a tongue of flame engulfed Ganon. He roared in anger and dropped Tetra's Triforce. She scurried to grab it but was knocked unconscious as Ganon kicked her back. To add to the chaos and confusion two ritos swooped in. Hatered flared inside Ganon and spun around wildly looking for Link and the princess.

'They escaped!?' He glanced out the window to see the backs of the retreating ritos. His prey was gripped tightly in their talons, 'I will have revenge. The princess has no where left to hide...'


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 9 - The pirate and the princess

"Tetra... Tetra..." Link's voice called in the distance. Tetra's head was pounding painfully. Darkness filled her dreams.

"Link, where are you?" She called uncertainly. A single light illuminated a figure hunched over. It's silhouette looked like Link. She ran forward. The figure slowly turned around to reveal itself. Ganondorf's horrid laughter rang in her ears.

"There's no where left to hide... Sooner or later I will have you princess... And Link shall perish..." He said grabbing her arm.

"I'm not a princess I'm a pirate and Link and I will defeat you!" She said defiantly. His laughter only grew louder. With a wave of his hand her pirate clothes transformed into a flowing pink dress. Her eyes widened in terror.

"You are a princess. A worthless, useless princess. The only reason you've evaded me so long is because of Link. Well," He waved his hand again and another beam of light appeared.

"Tetra!" Link called as he appeared. Ganon's grip on her tightened as he leered at her. Link ran forward but was surrounded by an army of foes.

"No! Please! Stop!" Tetra cried as Link vanished under the waves of enemies. Ganon waved and the scene became dark. He placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted it up. His harsh red eyes met her soft blue ones.

"Give up and you and your hero shall live. My request is simple. Give me... your... Triforce." He pointed to her hand where a small golden triangle just appeared. She looked from it to him and slowly handed it over. But before he could grasp it a sword swung between them as Link stepped out from the shadows.

"We can beat him Tetra. I know we can." He said. Ganon's eyes narrowed. She nodded and pulled her hand from his grasp and joined Link at his side.

"Such lies you speak. You're only a boy. How can you ever hope to defeat me?" He growled.

"Because I've got a pirate with me," She glanced at her and their eyes met. A warm smile crossed his lips and he returned to Ganon, "And not just any pirate. I have the captain of the most fearsome pirate crew to ever sail the Great Sea." As he spoke her clothes turned back to normal. She drew her sword as well.

"I see... Well, pirate or princess we will meet again. And next time you won't wake up from your nightmare." He spoke coldly as she was once again engulfed in darkness.

"Hey!" KoRL roared waking Tetra from her sleep, "Keep your eyes on the sea and off the girl Link! We almost hit another reef."

"Sorry! Sorry!" He quickly apologized making a sharp turn, "I'm just worried. She keeps muttering in her sleep. I think must be hurt or having a nightmare."

"I don't care. We have more important things to do. And it's her own fault she got hurt in the first place." He said absently. Link prepared and angry fist but was stopped as a hand was placed upon it. He blinked rapidly. He lowered his hand. A vain pulsed in Tetra's temple as she glared at KoRL. The splintering of wood filled the air as her foot collided with the base of KoRL's neck.

"MY FAULT? MY FAULT!? I was saving Link's neck back there you stupid- stupid talking piece of driftwood!"

"Restrain yourself!" KoRL replied annoyed. His neck hurt and though he'd hate to admit it the small pirate struck fear in him.

"I'll show you restraint!!" She growled but Link held her back.

"Tetra please. He doesn't know what he's saying half the time," Link tried to put in. She relaxed slightly but continued to huff angrily.

"Link did this pint-sized pirate really help you?"

"Of course she did. If it weren't for her Ganon would have crushed me by now." He said proudly.

"Uh... Link..." Tetra asked awkwardly. He was still holding her. He blinked and let go of her immediately. They blushed. KoRL rolled his eyes.

"Er... Are we almost there?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Nearly..." He replied as they slowly drifted into a ring of light. Tetra had to shield her eyes from it's blinding glow. When she lowered her arm the magnificent sight of Hyrule met her gaze.

"Where are we?" She whispered in awe. Link jumped out of the boat and held his hand out to her.

"Hyrule..." She ignored his hand and jumped out and stared at everything.

"Why does this place seem so familiar?"

"The answers shall be revealed inside the castle." KoRL spoke. He and Link exchanged looks.

"Follow me." He said and pulled her away. They entered the castle and walked over to a giant statue of the Hero of Time.

"Is that... you?" She questioned. He remained silent and the statue moved aside. They continued down the flight of stairs. They both froze as a man stood in the center of the room below.

"Come closer." The man said. Cautiously they did and he turned around, "I am King Dafunes. I am the king of Hyrule."

"How come KoRL didn't tell me about you the first time I came here?" Link demanded suspsiously. The king chuckled.

"Perphaps you remember this," He cleared his voice, "Hey!" Link's jaw dropped and he pointed wordlessly at him. Tetra raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Figures that your stuck up boat turns out to be a king, huh?" She giggled. Dafunes turned sharply to her.

"I am not the only one hiding secrets. Come here." He motioned. She crossed her arms and looked at him. He frowned and pulled a golden V from an inside pocket. At once Tetra's Triforce flew from her to Dafunes's other hand. The two pieces floated side by side, "I assume your mother told you to hold this sacred." The two pieces joined. Link shut his eyes as a flash of light filled the room. When he opened them again a beautiful princess stood before him.

"T-Tetra?"

"I'm a... a... p-princess?"

"Not just a princess. You are princess Zelda, the last in the royal bloodline, and future ruler of Hyrule."

"What the-" She let loose a stream of curses making Dafunes scowl further.

"My granddaughter shall not speak with such a salty tongue!" He ordered.

"Watch it old man!" She shot back. They glared at each other. Link continued staring.

'Woah. Their personalities are nearly identical. How did I not see this before?' He thought. They noticed Link's expression and stopped. Dafunes cleared his throat.

"Now then," He started. Zelda put a hand to her head and sat down, "Since the princess's true identity has been revealed Ganondorf will not rest until he finds her. This is the last safe place and-" He looked back a Zelda who was sitting with her legs spread apart and picking at something between her teeth. His eye twitched and he coughed loudly. Zelda's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms and legs, "-we must hurry along with our quest. Even this place won't be hidden forever." Link nodded seriously and she looked at him in shock.

"What? You're going to leave me here alone? But I want to help."

"You'll help by staying out of the way," Dafunes spoke sternly, "Now come along Link. We have other business to attend to." He disappeared and reappeared on the stairs and then disappeared again. Link made to follow him but stopped to look back at Zelda.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking back to her. Her face was burried in her knees.

"Useless, worthless, helpless, in the way princesss..." He could barely hear her mumble. Wordlessly he sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"You're none of those things Tetra..." He said calmly. She raised her head.

"I'm a princess... and I can't hide from that any longer..." She stood up, "I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this. If it weren't for me you'd still have your sister."

"Don't say such a thing. None of this is your fault. It's Ganondorf's. And once we beat him we'll return to our Great Sea. I promise."

"But I'm Zelda. I can't-"

"Tetra, I promise things will go back to normal. In fact things will be better than normal. Once my sister is safe I'll join your pirate crew." He said beaming. Zelda couldn't help but grin too.

"You really mean it?" She asked. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned pink and he bowed.

"Of course I do," He said straightening up. He glanced back at the spot wher Dafunes had vanished, "I better be going..." He ran off only to stop at the top of the staircase and wave.

"Bye... Link..." She waved back and he too vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 10 - Zelda's battle

Zelda gazed at the stain glass stories that filled the hidden chamber. She sat on the edge of the stone platform swinging her feet back and forth. Unnoticed to her an man entered. His footsteps made no sound as he drew closer to the princess.

"My mother was the princess Zelda before me..." She said quietly to herself.

"And what a fool she was," Ganondorf said from behind her. Zelda spun around her heart racing. Terror coursed through her like wildfire, "Do you want to know what happened to your beloved mother?" He walked closer so that Zelda stood on the very edge of the platform.

"Y-you killed her..." She said in a small voice.

"Yes, I did. But you do not have to die the same way," He said smoothly walking closer still, "You want to know exactly how I killed her? Well, you see... We were fighting. She was an exellent swordsman I'll give her that but as we fought she failed to notice that I was driving her closer and closer to the ledge..." Zelda glanced behind her to see the water below, "And then with one swift blow-" He struck her across the face and she fell backwards, "-she fell from the top of my tower to the rocks below." Zelda glared back up at him, "I could have saved her. I gave her many opportunities to leave unscathed. But pity, she rejected all of them." He raised his hand and Zelda floated from out of the water back onto the middle of the platform. She glanced at the exit to see to ten Darknuts blocking it, "I told her she had a precious child to live for but she didn't seem to think you were worth anything and fought anyway knowing it would lead to her own demise." He advanced and Zelda ran but two of the Darknuts stepped forward and she froze, "I on the other hand see you as much more than a helpless brat," She scowled at him, "I see you as my future bride. Think about it. We could bring Hyrule back to it's former glory. You could be a queen instead of a lowly theiving pirate."

"...Never..." She hissed and drew herself up to her full height. She glared at him defiantly. Ganon merely laughed.

"Such fire." He sneered grabbing her arm, "I'm afraid however this isn't your choice to make... Serve me or die." Zelda lowered her head so that Ganon could not read her eyes. Slowly she walked forward, "Wise decision princess. Together we'll have unimaginable power." Zelda smirked and he rasied an eyebrow.

"I feel sorry for Link..." She said still staring at the ground.

"I'm glad you see it may way prin-"

"Because I'm going to kick your butt before he can!" She grinned evilly and threw a smoke bomb at the ground between them. Ganon covered his eyes and choked on the smog. A blow struck him from behind and he fell forward onto his knees growling. He threw blind punches in every direction.

"You annoying little sea rat!" He cursed. Zelda's laughter surrounded him.

"A bit slow aren't you?" She jeered as she struck him in the back of the head.

"Enough!" He roared and the Darknuts ran forward to assist. However they were just as disoriented as their leader. Taking advantage of their confusion she push one knights into another and they began brawling. After a few minutes the smoke cleared and Zelda was nowhere to be found. Pushing aside two still squabbling Darknuts he stormed up the staircase. He looked around snarling.

"Aw did I hurt your feelings?" Zelda mocked as she sat atop Link's statue. Ganon's bloodshot eyes narrowed at her. He pulled two swords from the inside of his cloak and raised them threateningly. She eyed them with mild interest, "Come now. There's no need to be so rash." He swung the blades at the statue and it exploded. He flew backwards and hit one of the pillars, "Right, I almost forgot, I left my bomb stash there." Ganon staggered toward her, "There's no need to explode. I can always get more." She winked and ran. His blood was boiling now. With a deafening roar he transformed. Zelda glanced back to see a monsterous bore charging towards her.

"You won't escape this time Zelda!" He snorted. She ducked behind a pillar. With the sound of a crashing wave it crumbled. A bead of sweat trickled down her face as she slowly turned around. Ganon bared his teeth. She looked around him in confusion while he stood snorting. The relization hit her and she gluped.

"Woah, I knew you were a pig but not literally." She leaned on his snout looking at her nails.

"I'm going to crush you-!" He rumbled. Zelda took the hint and shot off. Quickly she managed to get the second floor unnoticed. She peered over the edge as Ganon rampaged through the castle.

'Maybe I should have thought this through more. Man, I wish Link were here...' She thought nervously. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around hopefully. A second later her hopes were crushed as a Darknut stood behind her. She looked at the wild bore and then back, "Hey so um.. If I surrender to you.. you won't take me back to crazy down there right?" The knight blinked and lunged at her. She dodged easily, "Yeah I didn't think so." She stopped as more appeared and surrounded her. Taking her chances she leapt over the railing and landed in Ganondorf's arms.

"Game over Zelda." He grinned. Blood trickled from his forehead into his beard.

"Don't I get a retry?" She laughed nervously. He struck her with the force of a cannon. Tears streamed from her eyes. Hard as she tried they continued to flow and she let out a small whimper of pain. She had taken blows before but not like this.

"Anymore wise remarks?" He asked sticking his face close to hers. She closed her eyes and tried to look away. He stroked the spot were he had struck her, "Good. Now then I believe you won't object with a visit with my tower. You'll find it quite nice since you'll be spending the rest of your life there."

"No..." She whispered quietly to herself, "Link... I need you..." Ganon continued to carry her until they reached his quarters. He openned the door and threw her inside. She glared at him from the stone floor. He ignored her and stpped over her as he headed for a small vase hidden behind a black vail.

"Hmmm... empty. This won't do..." He muttered to himself and strode back to the door.

"Where are you going?" She spat angrily, "Afraid I could-"

"You are welcome to everything in my chambers. I will return soon enough princess." He said before slamming the door shut. She ran toward it and pushed. A wall of magic threw her back. She scoured the room for a way out but found none.

"There's no way I'll be held prisoner so easily. Arg, if only there was a way to contact Link I could-" She hit herself in the forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She cursed herself, "The pirate stone. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" She whipped it out. It glowed feebly, "Link? Link?"

"Tetra?" It called back in barely a whisper, "Hello?"

"Link I need your help. Ganon found Hyrule and-"

"What? I can't... Ganon?... Hello?... Tetra... What?" What little light still remained was fading fast.

"No! Link. Help. I don't have-"

"Well aren't you a clever one." A Whizzrobe cackled. Zelda jumped back startled. He hand groped for her sword.

'Right, that disappeared too when I turned into Zelda...' She thought quickly.

"You know I haven't dined on human flesh for quite some time now. Ganondorf must have brought me a treat..."

"What? No! I'm not-" She was interupted as he cackled again and threw a ball of flame towards her feet. She jumped and stumbled backward.

"And such tender skin too I see..." He drooled as he flew closer. She crwaled backwards until she hit what felt like a wall. The Whizzrobe withdrew suddenly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd he go?" She breathed quickly.

"Away from you my sweet princess."

"Figures." She mumbled as Ganon spoke. He had just returned. Grabbing her wrist he lead her to his bed.

"To keep you out of trouble I'm going to place you under a spell of enchanted sleep."

"Ha! It's going to take a lot more then magic to-" He threw blue sand in her eyes and she fell limp. Gently he placed her in the center of his enormous bed.

"Now, let us see what secrets lie in your dreams princess. Show me everything..." He said gazing at her sleeping form.


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda)

Chapter 11 - Returning to Outset Island

"We'll find a new land. A new Hyrule!" Zelda said as the old king shook his head sorrowfully.

"That land will not be Hyrule it will be your land." He said and the ocean crashed in around them.

"No!" Link and Zelda cried in unison as the king remained at castle refusing to save himself. There was a burst of light and Link slowly opened his eyes. He was floating on his back in the middle of the ocean. He looked around and saw Tetra beside him. She was staring at something behind him. He turned to see the pirate ship. They smiled and began waving it down. A rope was thrown to them and the scurried aboard.

"Big brother!" Aryll shouted with joy as she rushed to hug him.

"Miss Tetra." Gonzo said seriously stepping forward. They stared at each other. The other pirates gathered around to watch, "You are well I hope."

"Yes, I am." She replied just as stony as him, "What are you lot staring at!?" She yelled at the others. They frantically made themselves busy.

"Do I get to hear of your adventures Miss?" He asked almost in a bored tone. She smirked and curiosity filled him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said turning her back on him.

"So what happened to that man, Ganon-"

"Sleeping with the sharks."

"But how did-"

"Link and I took care of him. Anyway set course to Outset Island." She walked away. Link stepped forward, Aryll still hugging him.

"Uh... so.. what happened?" Gonzo asked Link as the walked. Tetra disappeared to her room. She stared at the walls. They were covered with maps and drawing. She glanced at her hand. The Triforce was gone.

"I lost the Triforce..." She sighed, "Now what am I going to do?" She pulled up a chair to her desk and sat down. She picked up some maps and sifted through them. "Hmmm... This map is completely blank. Why haven't I explored this place yet?" She looked at a small note scribbled at the bottom.

-Beware a Ghost Ship is said to haunt these waters-

"Heh, Ghost Ship eh? Sounds like fun." She continued rifling through maps and planning new adventures when she suddenly heard an explosion of noise above deck. Her eye twitched and she grabbed her sword. She started beating the hilt of it against the roof. "KEEP IT DOWN!?!" She roared. The noise continued and she left her room to discover the reason for such racket.

"-So then I just left my sword in his forehead and he turned to stone." Link recounted to his admiring audience, "You should've seen the look on the princess's face. I mean who wouldn't have been amazed. Anyway then the ocean crashed down on us and when we floated back up the princess turned back into Tetra!" Gasps filled the air. Tetra's eyes widened and she marched up to Link.

"What did you just tell them?" She hissed.

"And did you know her real name is princess Zelda." Link stressed the last two words. Tetra blushed bright red.

"You're a princess? Wow." Aryll said gazing at Tetra in awe.

"Eh? Of course not! That's jus-"

"Oh Miss Zelda I knew you were special!" Gonzo said as he threw himself at her feet.

"If we had known you were royalty would have acted with a bit more class princess." Mako remarked straightening his glasses and bowing.

"So Zelda do you want to go to Windfall Island and get a dress worthy of your stature?" Senza asked stroking his goatee.

"What?! No I don't want a-"

"This pirate garb simply wouldn't do princess." Nudge commented.

"Can I be a knight?" Niko said excitedly raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"A princess should clearly get more then just the dress. Perhaps a crown and some high heels and-" Link started but Tetra struck him in the back of the head so hard he was knocked unconscious. She was shaking with rage.

"Princess! What's wr-"

"Quit calling me that! The name is Tetra and that's what I'll be addressed as. Got it?!"

"Whatever you say Miss." Gonzo said from the floor. Tetra rolled her eyes and stepped over him.

"Get back to your posts." She ordered as slammed the door behind her.

"Does this mean I don't get to be a knight?" Niko said sadly.

"Oh Miss Tetra if only I knew you were a princess I wouldn't have acted like such a sea dog." Gonzo cried.

"Do you like her or something?" Aryll asked tilting her head to one side.

"No... I just... just..." He trailed off. Straightening up he fixed the stony expression back on his face, "Even if I did like Miss Tetra it wouldn't have worked. She is a captain... and a princess and I'm just a pirate. She deserves someone better. She deserves a hero."

"I still think she would have taken you if she'd never met Link." Niko said sagely. A few seconds later Niko was in a barrel on top of the catapult, "I was just kidding! It was a joke!" Link awoke to the sound of a loud sploosh in the distance.

"What's going - ow." He felt the back of his head were a large bump was. He gazed at the night sky for a moment before making his decision, "Aryll. Can you come here for a minute. We need to talk."

"Sure big broth - why are you so sad?" She stopped infront of him. Tears were in his eyes. They spoke for hours until the sun rose into the sky.

"You understand?" He asked. She wiped her remaining tears. and nodded.

"Grandma and I will miss you Link. You're the best brother I've ever had." They hugged briefly as the ship lay anchor at the island.


End file.
